koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuhide Akechi/Movesets
All the movesets for Mitsuhide Akechi in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Holds his sword upright as he crouches. He will continue to do so until the player either stops pressing or reaches the maximum the limit. Afterwards, he dashes forward. Pressing during his dash will make him perform slashes during his run and will cancel it. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Launches with a diagonal lifting-cut. If it connects, he dashes forward with another horizontal slash. As he turns behind, he cuts once more and sends a cutting wave to his front. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Series of multiple stabs forward in a focused and slow-advancing posture while holding his sword with his free hand. Ends by piercing the ground with his sword, causing a stunning quake. Recovering from the said quake takes time due to Mitsuhide flicking his sword after pulling it out. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Mitsuhide sheathes his sword before slicing. As his foes fly in the air, he hops into the air to follow them. He lands to perform a twirling slash. : , : A turning downwards and outwards swing. : , : Plants his sword into the ground, emitting an OTG-hitting quake. : : Crouches and slices with each step forward. In his True Musou version, he adds three criss-crossing slashes before finishing. Mounted Moveset : , : harsh swing to his right that launches. : , , : downwards swing that stuns. : , , , : slower swing the sends foes flying. : : Series of slashes to his right. Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps his mounted moveset excluding his horse musou, which changes to a horse stampede. His ground moveset was changed dramatically due to his attack type (Normal). : : Same as before, allowing three additional taps during the sprint before ending. : , : Same as before, only without the extra inputs. : , , : Reaping diagonal slash to the left that stuns. : , , , : Sheathes his sword before delivering a horizontal cut. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , : Bends down and spirals into the air vertically high to launch targets around him with a gust of wind. Puts Mitsuhide into an airborne state. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as his original C3 attack. Can tap ( ) for more stabs up to four inputs before the finisher, and the said stabs send out energy darts per strike. : , , , , , , : Thrusts sword tip forward. If it connects, he hoists his foe off their feet via his sword's tip before slicing them with two diagonal cuts (outward-to-inward). Unblockable grab/throw. : , , , , , , , : Turns his back to his foe as he crouches and with sword sheathed. Spins as he rises with a hop, cutting foes in a 360 motion upon landing, and inflicting crashing knockback. : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Stands upright with both hands on sword as he circles his sword to create an image of a full moon, then performs a harsh downward advancing slice in front of him that inflicts crashing knockback. : : Same as before but with a longer reach. In his level 3 version, he is surrounded by a series of rapid blue whirlwinds. :R1 + : An instantaneous slash forward, briefly ghosting an image of himself in its wake. Activates elements. :R1 + : Takes a slow step forward while bracing his hand on his sword's hilt with weapon sheathed. If he properly counters an enemy attack, Mitsuhide deflects the blow with his sword still in its sheath (which inflicts stagger). While his opponent is still stunned, he unsheathes his sword to slash them back with a dashing inward reap. :Personal Skill : (Pressure) Push back enemies with while guarding. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C9 and Level 3 Musou. Gains two Combination Arts. : , , , , : Same as before, but becomes a small brief field of wind bursts instead. Can be jump-cancelled early for an awkward "double jump" effect. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Mitsuhide leans forward to propel himself. :R1: Hops forward while spinning rapidly in a tunneling-fashion, slicing foes to his front. Inflicts crashing knockback. :Direction + R1: A quick battōjutsu slash forward that sends a miniature flashing wave of energy forward. Shares this type of move with Zhou Tai's Art 2. :* In Warriors Orochi 2, this move is severely nerfed in both damage and hitstun. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Releases a wave of air flying at mid-range. :Triple Attack 2: Produces a massive wind column surrounding the vicinity for a short amount of time. :Triple Attack 3: Causes a whirlwind to travel around the user. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Mitsuhide sheathes his blade, but keeps his hand on it as he adjusts his grip on it. After charging for several seconds, he unsheathes the blade with lightning speed, sending a large flat projectile forward and shattering the screen. Used as his True Musou Attack in Warriors Orochi 3. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Speed to Technique. Loses the ability to air dash, jump cancel and Spirit Charge, but gains the ability to sidestep and sidestep-dash attack, along with a new Type Action. :R1: Brings back his blade and slashes outward-forward (via also pushing his blade with his free hand) for a large cutting wave forward, then rushes forward with an inward scooping slash, ending with an alternate version of his C5. Activates elements, and all moves stun grounded targets. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Dives forward at incredible speed while launching a fierce horizontal slash (and passes through targets). Upon connecting, targets are struck multiple times and are launched; this only effects any targets hit by the prior dive, or any targets Mitsuhide lands next to. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Retains some of his old attacks but they are all altered. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): Combines his prior C2 and C5 in that order. The prior C5 will not come out until the first input connects. : , , , ( ): Combines his prior C3 and C6 in that order (akin to his very first C3 attack). The stab effects for the second input are more pronounced with more range, and only two strikes of multi-stabs are done upon the said input. : , , , , ( ): Combines his prior C4 and C8 in that order. The said prior C8 in the second input also sends out a whirlwind instead, and is able to come out due to the flip-over effect of the prior C4 (which no longer inflicts crashing knockback). : , , , , : Same as his original C9, only the moon visual is now shown with an actual full moon. : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : Finisher changes to Mitsuhide stabbing forward with multiple times slightly upward, then finishes with an upward leaning thrust that sends a blast of white energy that leaves a molt of white feathers afterwards. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. :R1: Same as his original R1 + . Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Like Yukimura, Mitsuhide is well-round character with good attack power but a bit lack of attack range, some of his charge attack is wide range, making him good against crowd control, for general killing, recommended C6 for defense break and C8 for provide deadly attack but hard to use. But because of lack of range, player should need range power to fill his weakness. Category:Movesets